


Accept it Gracefully

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femme, Femslash, First Time, Period-Typical Homophobia, angie/peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has been struggling since Dottie kissed her in the hall of The Griffith and one girl's been on her mind more than anyone else.  Peggy struggles with her sexuality and what it might mean to move from friends to lovers with Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dottie’s lips were on Peggy’s mind again. The kiss might have been meant to put Peggy to sleep, but what it had done was wake up something new in her. Well, maybe not entirely new. Peggy had gone to an all girl’s boarding school after all. But when Peggy left boarding school and boys were available again, she hadn’t ever touched another girl. Until Dottie had planted one on her in the hallway of the Griffith, Peggy hadn’t thought about kissing girls in years. Now it seemed to be all she could think about. One girl in particular was on her mind more than others, but that was natural Peggy supposed. She and Angie lived together now so she saw her all the time. Plus, Angie was one of the few people in her life with some understanding of what she did. That was naturally comforting and so it was normal to want to be close to her for that reason alone. 

“Peg… Peggy… Hey English!” Peggy startled at the last, looking up from her book. She’d been on the same page for half an hour now. 

“Yes… sorry, dozing with my eyes open apparently. What can I do for you, Angie?” 

“I got this jar of pickles I need to open. Can you do it? I’ve tried everything and you’re super strong.” Angie had walked in on Peggy’s morning exercise one day and gaped for a good ten minutes. She’d tried to join in a few times, but Angie could never finished a whole workout. 

“Of course.” Peggy marked her place in her book and headed to the kitchen with Angie. 

“You’ve been spacey lately, Peg. You feeling ok?” Angie put her wrist to Peggy’s forehead, testing her temperature and Peggy felt herself flush immediately. “You are warm, Peg. You sure you’re feeling ok? Let me make you some tea while you tackle my pickles.” Peggy was happy to have a distraction in the pickles and popped the top with relative ease. “I told you it was gonna be a snap for you! “ Angie’s face went from triumph to worry. "Oh! Peggy, your shoulder, I didn’t even think. Look at your blouse!” 

Peggy took a minute to process, but looked down to where she’d been stitched up from a stabbing a few days ago and saw spots of blood. It was just below her clavicle, but it hadn’t been too deep so a few stitches did the trick. “Get that off. I’ll get the peroxide.” Angie hurried out of the room and Peggy considered just leaving. That would be cowardly, and Peggy was no bloody coward. She took her shirt off, leaving her in her slip and underthings, a skirt and her hose. Angie came back with the first aid kit and set it on the table. “Alright. Let’s see.” Angie took her shirt and brought it to the sink and set the blood stained shirt to soak in a bowl of peroxide. 

“Now you.” Angie came over with a cloth and the peroxide. “Peggy, you said it was nothing.” Angie touched her shoulder just above the wound. “Oh honey, I would never have asked you to do that if I’d known.” Angie was referring to the large black stitches that held together the skin. It hadn’t been too deep, but it hadn’t been too shallow either. 

Angie’s fingers lingered and Peggy glanced away. “It really is nothing. Only fifteen stitches.” 

“Fifteen, oh Peg!” Angie brought the warm cloth to her shoulder, carefully stroking around the edge of her wound to clean up some of the blood. “Does it hurt? Tell the truth.”

“It’s not bad.” Angie’s hand moved to the strap of her slip and brassiere to move them down out of danger of the blood. Peggy caught Angie’s wrist before she realized what she was doing. Angie gasped and tried to pull her hand back but Peggy wouldn’t let her. 

“Did I hurt you, Peg?” Angie’s other hand reached out to stroke her cheek, the woman’s face so full of worry and care that Peggy couldn’t take it. Without fully okaying it with her mind, her body stood and pulled Angie to her. “Peg.” Angie breathed her name softly, eyes fluttering. Peggy leaned in to brush her lips over Angie’s cheek. Then she moved to her jaw, Angie standing there a little stunned. Her arm was still around Peggy, though. Angie wasn’t running or slapping her in the face so that was a good sign. 

Peggy pulled back just enough so that their lips slid across each other. It was the barest of kisses and yet Peggy’s whole body felt like it had been hit by lightning. Just as their lips brushed, the kettle started to boil, the scream startling them both. Angie ducked out of Peggy’s arms and went to the kettle, breathing hard. Peggy pulled the straps up onto her shoulder again and turned away. “Peg, I don’t think we should…”

“Quite right. I have reports to finish.” With that, Peggy was gone, not running she told herself. It was more walking at a quick clip.

“But your tea,” Angie called out after her, but neither the Devil nor the Lord was going to make Peggy turn around and face what she’d just done.


	2. Chapter 2

For two weeks, Peggy got shifts opposite Angie and kept to her room when Angie was home. Peggy didn’t know what to say to Angie, so she’d found reasons to keep her mouth shut. Around the middle of week three, Peggy got a knock on her door. She was reading Thomson’s sloppy report on an operation in California. “Yes?” 

“Can I come in?” 

Peggy looked at herself, straightening out her dressing gown. “Yes, of course.” She’d been lounging on her bed, but Peggy slid off as Angie came in. 

“You don’t got to get up cause of me.” Angie had her arms folded over her chest tightly. That meant she was angry. Peggy knew the accompanying annoyed expression as well. “And what the heck is going on with you, Peg? You have to talk to me. It’s been two and a half weeks and I miss my friend.” Angie came over to Peggy, taking her hands. “I need you back, English.” 

Peggy gave Angie a soft, slightly sad smile. “I never apologized for what I did.” 

“You don’t got to.” Angie shook her head. “I been thinking about it. It makes sense. You’re a single gal, you got your heart torn up, you got this job that’s loads of stress…. You snapped a little.” 

“Must be it.” Peggy felt a bit sick and tried to pull her hands away. 

“No, no, no. You don’t do that to me. You can do that to anyone else, but not me. If it ain’t that you snapped, what is it? Peg, you ain’t a queer, are you?” 

Peggy was in knots by the time Angie asked her. “… I don’t know.” She looked away, shocked that she’d admitted it to Angie. To her credit, Angie didn’t withdraw. 

“What’s that mean, Peg? Oh sweetie, your heart is pounding. Come here.” Angie sat them both down on the couch near the window, her hand going to rub Peggy's back. “Sweetie, breathe.” Peggy didn’t realize she wasn’t and forced herself to follow Angie’s directions. 

“I apologize,” Peggy said after she got herself in hand. “It was not my intention to involve you in any of this, Angie.” 

“But now I am, Peg. So you can talk to me.” Angie reached down and took her hand. “I won’t tell anybody. It’s all between us.” So, after a very deep breath, Peggy began to talk. She told Angie about Dottie and the kiss in the hallway and how it had brought up a lot of memories. Angie sat and she listened. It was the most Peggy had ever spoken about her interest in women in her life, but once she started, Peggy couldn’t stop until she got it all out. 

Once Peggy had said everything she needed to say, Angie sat there for a minute, just holding Peggy’s hand while she thought. It took her a little while, but eventually she turned and looked at Peggy. “It’s ok. I mean, whatever makes you happy is ok, Peg.” 

“That’s the problem. I don’t know.” Peggy barely got done speaking before Angie had sunk her hand into Peggy’s hair and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn’t the fleeting glance Peggy had given Angie’s lips before. This was a real kiss from Angie… who didn’t mind this part of Peggy. Angie’s fingers stroked Peggy’s neck as they kissed, eliciting a deep groan from Peggy. Eventually the need to breathe overwhelmed them both and they pulled back. 

“You think you know now?” Peggy worked up the courage to look at Angie and when she did she was damn glad she had. Angie was smiling at her. She wasn’t mad. She wasn’t disgusted. Angie was ok. “Gee whiz, Peg. You’re a good kisser.” Angie’s fingers were still on the back of her neck, playing with the curls. 

“Thank you. I… I know that I enjoyed that.” Beyond that, Peggy still wasn’t entirely sure of her desires. No, that wasn’t true. She knew that she wanted to kiss Angie again. 

“Me too,” Angie said with a grin. “Your lips are so soft.” 

Peggy smiled as Angie complimented her, a flush creeping up her chest. “Rub a bit of vaseline and a pinch of sugar.” She mimed rubbing her finger across her lips.

“No wonder you’re so sweet.” Peggy was shocked when Angie kissed her again. The shock wore off as Angie’s hand came to the tie of her dressing gown. Peggy didn’t stop her as Angie’s hand slid underneath to the cotton of her robe, only that thin fabric of her nightgown keeping their skin apart. Peggy’s pulse pounded and while they kissed, Peggy’s hand moved down to touch Angie’s hip. Part of her couldn’t believe what she was doing, and the fact that it was with Angie just made it all the more wild. 

“Angie,” Peggy said softly once the kiss broke for a moment. The woman’s hand was moving up Peggy’s side until her thumb brushed the side of Peggy’s breast. “What are you doing?” 

Angie smiled, not wanting to show that she was nervous, but Peggy was seeing it now that she was looking. “I don’t know. I love ya, Peg. And I like what we’re doing right now. It’s not like either of us can get in trouble from kissing or touching another girl.” Angie’s reasoning wasn’t incorrect, but then Peggy was still stuck on the word _love_. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a fella and I trust you, Peg. That’s more than I can say for pretty much any man right now. So what do you say? Wanna fool around a little bit?” 

God she envied Angie the brashness of youth. It had been ages since Peggy had felt anything other than her age plus ten years. “Angie, are you certain….” Taking that as a yes, Angie reached up and pushed Peggy’s dressing gown off of her shoulders. 

“Gosh you got a great figure, Peg.” Angie’s fingers crept over her stomach, making Peggy pull it in tight, but she was still certain that Angie could feel it trembling. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful.” It had been ages since anyone had called Peggy beautiful. She knew that her body had been appreciated from all the catcalls on the street, but Angie looked at her like she was beautiful, not an object. It felt amazing, so Peggy leaned in to kiss her again. 

Her fear abated as they went on despite the intense way that Angie’s fingers kneaded her hip. Angie might be a little rough on Peggy’s hip, but she was nothing but careful when it came to Peggy’s recent wound. “Does that still hurt?” 

“It’s not bad,” Peggy responded and Angie pulled back. 

“Don’t you lie. Not tonight.” Angie touched the very edge of the newly healing skin. “Does it still hurt?” 

Peggy nodded. It was painful, but not bad enough to be a real bother. Inside it hurt a bit more than the top, but it all felt better when Angie leaned over and pressed her lips to the edge of the scar. “Angie,” Peggy whispered, surprised at the gravely tone. 

“Is this ok?” Angie looked up at her with her lips just brushing Peggy’s skin, eyelashes fluttering. 

“Yes. It’s more than ok,” Peggy confessed as her fingers ran through Angie’s hair and then down her neck. Angie smiled then went back to kissing Peggy’s shoulder. Peggy’s hands stayed at Angie’s shoulders and hair, but she took full advantage of being able to touch them. Angie was lovely and in her nightgown, and Peggy could see a lot of her at the moment. Angie’s nightgown was much shorter than Peggy’s ankle length one, but both were white and had a nice eyelet pattern over the bust. Angie’s lips ran just above that eyelet pattern and Peggy’s eyes drifted shut. 

This was a dream. Surely this was some sort of strange dream that would torment her waking hours. But no, she opened her eyes and Angie was right there, beautiful and kissing her again. Angie was eager and pushed things because she was young and excited. Peggy kept pulling them back just a little, not wanting Angie to do anything she’d regret. Peggy leaned in to kiss Angie’s long, pale throat and the woman immediately stretched it out and tilted her head back with a moan. “You smell lovely.” 

“Th… thanks. Oh Peg, keep doing that.” Peggy’s lips were running over the tendons of Angie’s neck, sucking just a little bit. It was enough to make Angie’s thighs press together. The only reason Peggy knew that was because her nightgown bunched between them, pulling the top down a little more. She went slowly, but Peggy’s fingers went to the straps that held Angie’s nightgown up, pushing one down, then the other. It only took Angie a moment to pull her gown down so that it folded at her waist, revealing her breasts to Peggy. 

Peggy’s hand reached out to stroke over Angie’s stomach, the woman groaning deeply as her eyes closed. “Yours may be the most perfect set of breasts I’ve ever seen.” Angie’s eyes opened and she smiled that deep, genuine smile that got Peggy’s heart racing. Peggy knew it was infatuation and that what they were doing was just going to confuse her, but that didn’t stop her from leaning in to kiss Angie’s bare shoulder. Angie shuddered under her kiss and Peggy just smiled into her shoulder. 

The shudder was echoed moments later when Peggy’s hand cupped Angie’s breast for the first time. “Gosh, Peg. You look at me like … I don’t know.” It wasn’t an accusation, it was just Angie realizing how very adored she was in that moment. Angie’s hand cupped the back of Peggy’s head as she leaned in to kiss the slope of Angie’s breast then down between them. She ended with her lips wrapped around Angie’s nipple, sucking lightly. Angie was a groaning, fidgeting mess by the time Peggy pulled back a little. 

“You are dear to me, Angie. Dearer than anyone else. That’s why I look at you like that.” Peggy’s fingers stroked down Angie’s arm until she could take Angie’s hand and bring Angie's knuckles to Peggy's lips. Peggy kissed them and then rested them over her pounding heart. “You’ve done that to me.” Angie just kissed Peggy in response, pulling at the straps of Peggy’s nightgown until their bare breasts pressed together. 

Angie let out a low whistle as she looked at Peggy’s breasts. Unlike Peggy, Angie didn’t pull her punches when it came to being eager. Nope, she went right for Peggy’s breast, one hand cupping while the other one rubbed the nipple. Peggy’s toes curled against the expensive rug as Angie’s breath tickled her neck while Angie’s hands explored. “Those are … wow, Peg.” Angie appreciated her breasts with her hands first, then moved to light kissing over her breasts. Peggy pulled Angie closer, and Angie just followed along, climbing right into Peggy’s lap. Her nightgown was shorter, so Angie pulled it up just enough to straddle Peggy’s leg. 

Angie settled in, her knee between Peggy’s legs, tucked up tight. At once Peggy recognized the posture and nodded, her mouth moving immediately Angie’s breast as the woman started to rock. Peggy had gone with a girl at boarding school who liked this a lot. Of course Peggy was usually the one doing all the work. It was interesting that Angie was the one who knew just what to do, though. Or maybe it was instinct. Sex wasn’t exactly complicated when you got right down to it. 

The way Angie settled in on her thigh, legs spread with her nightgown hiked up, Peggy thought she had to be dreaming. But then Angie said her name and Peggy knew at once that this was all too real. She kissed Angie again, harder this time because damn it she wanted to. Peggy had long since undone any semblance of order Angie had imparted to her hair and Angie looked all the sexier to Peggy’s eyes. Peggy didn’t want neat pin curls. She wanted Angie as she was, no makeup or corsetry required. Angie had found a rhythm and Peggy kept her thigh tight for the woman to grind against as they kissed. 

Peggy adored the way Angie’s body would jerk or twitch against her every now and again. It made Peggy feel proud that she was able to get Angie to feel that good. “I want to touch you,” Peggy confessed softly to Angie as the other woman kissed her throat. 

“You are touching’ me, Peg. Unless that’s someone else’s hand on my hip.” Peggy slid her hand slowly toward the place where Angie was grinding against her thigh. Her fingers gently stroked the cotton of Angie’s nightgown. “Peg….” Angie looked unsure so Peggy pulled her hand back. “No, just let me think about it a minute.” Apparently kissing and rubbing off while clothed was one thing, but when it was skin to skin below the belt, maybe Angie couldn’t cope. 

“I apologize. I didn’t intend to…” 

“Shut up, Peg.” Angie pulled at Peggy and kissed her again, stroking low on Peggy’s stomach as they kissed. Her fingers bunched in Peggy’s nightgown, then she moved lower, her hand cupping Peggy through the layers of fabric. It stole a deep gasp from Peggy whose eyes fluttered shut at the touch. “Does it feel good, Peg?” Angie asked quietly, like anyone would ever interrupt them in this enormous home. 

“Yes, it feels quite good.” Peggy’s hand stroked over Angie’s breast softly, knuckles grazing across the thin skin. Angie shuddered for her and Peggy moved again, the knuckles running down between Angie’s breasts then to her stomach. The bunched cotton would dim the sensation, but Angie pushed herself into Peggy’s knuckles as they sunk lower. 

“Jeez, Peg, you’re killing me!” Angie took Peggy’s hand and pushed it lower, giving Peggy the cue she needed to slide her hand between Angie’s thighs. Within moments, Peggy found out that Angie’s nipples got almost painfully hard when she pushed the heel of her palm against Angie’s underpants. “That’s real good.” So it was like that. Peggy would slowly advance them, touching Angie with intent as her lips caressed the woman’s long neck. Soon enough, Angie was moaning Peggy’s name loud, her hands bracing behind her on Peggy’s knees. Peggy was well acquainted with the posture. It was that of a woman about to climax. 

Peggy kept doing what she had been, meeting Angie’s twists and turns, holding her around the waist with her free hand. “You’re so beautiful, Angie.” Peggy leaned in to run her lips down Angie’s sternum. “So brave, so beautiful.” Peggy kissed Angie’s jaw as the woman began to orgasm, shaking hard enough that Peggy had to hold her tight during and after to keep her from going over. Angie’s climax was something to behold, sweet and long. The woman continued to shudder and sloppily kiss Peggy’s throat for a long time after. 

“Wow… I seen stars, Peg.” 

“Glad I could help,” Peggy deadpanned as she stroked up and down one of Angie’s thighs just to get the woman to shudder again. “I am available for future engagements.” 

Angie laughed, throwing her head back and tempting Peggy to lean forward and kiss that long throat again. She did, getting a deep moan from Angie as she pushed down into Peggy’s hand again. “What kind of future engagements you talking about?” Angie pulled back a little, her arms wrapped around Peggy’s neck. 

She blinked and looked up at Angie, trying to put her words into some sort of safe expression of continued desire. “If you’re in need of relief, I’m here.” 

“You make it sound like you just gave me a cure for stomach cramps not an orgasm.” Peggy blushed at the word and Angie teased her, long fingers stroking the back of Peggy’s neck. 

“I suppose it did. And not terribly…”

“Romantic,” Angie provided before leaning in and letting Peggy off the hook for a response with a slow, long kiss. Much to Peggy’s surprise, Angie’s hand reached between her thighs and cupped her firmly. “I wanna see you now, Peg. Bet all that English composure falls apart when you finish.” Angie became singleminded after that, clearly watching Peggy and analyzing her responses to push Peggy higher and higher. Angie was, in fact, correct about her composure falling apart when she was aroused. Angie’s hand was strong, and the way she was half nipping, half sucking Peggy’s nipple had Peggy quite close. 

“Angie… God…” Peggy shuddered, knowing what was coming as Angie’s palm ground into her and rubbed the soaking wet cotton against the most delicate parts of Peggy’s sex. Angie’s mouth became busy with the other breast as Peggy pushed and rubbed herself into Angie’s firm pressure. It was less than a minute later when Peggy felt her entire body seize before she released. Her back arched hard, Angie encouraging her by wrapping and arm around Peggy’s waist and pulling her close as she leaned over to keep sucking at Peggy’s nipples. 

Once Peggy started, Angie didn’t stop. Peggy felt the tightness, the almost full feeling of her body as she climaxed, appreciating how much more intense this was with Angie than with the girls she’d seen at school. “Please… stop,” Peggy finally whimpered, catching Angie’s wrist and pulling her hand back. She was panting, sweaty, and flushed to the tips of her ears. 

“You’re so sexy when you climax, Peg. Your whole body goes wild… that was wonderful.” Angie kissed Peggy again before settling in against her, half hugging Peggy as she laid her head on Peggy’s shoulder. “I liked that,” Angie admitted as she shifted to get their breasts in a comfortable position against each other. “You kiss like a demon, Peg. When you got going, you just….” Angie leaned up and smiled. “You got my permission to do that anytime.” Peggy was startled by the permission, but not being an idiot she didn’t say a word, just nodded. “You ok?” 

“Yes, of course. I’m very well,” Peggy said with a smile as her fingers crept up and down Angie’s spine. Peggy hadn’t a clue what tonight meant, but it was something she’d never forget, something no one could ever take from her. Peggy tucked this away into the part of her mind that held her dearest memories as Angie urged her to get up and go to bed. Angie surprised Peggy one last time by climbing in after her and wrapping her arms around Peggy from behind. 

“Good night, English.” 

Peggy’s throat was tight, so she had to swallow a few times before she spoke. “Good night, Angie.” Peggy paused, reaching back to take Angie’s hand and bring it to rest over her heart. "Sleep well, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from the poem "Accept it Gracefully" by Becky Birtha .
> 
> "When you want very much  
> something that you _can_ have  
>  consider it a gift;  
> accept it gracefully"


End file.
